Shadow
by Twisted Discourse
Summary: A letter. Excerpt: ...together...living as one in this complex world filled with polluted minds. I hope my heart won’t become polluted.
1. I am Vincent

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. It is a copyright of Square Enix (Sqauresoft).

Shadow

I see a shadow. Her face and his smile. It's haunting me. I can't seem to think straight anymore and everytime I try to wash the memories out of my head, the voices of the people in them grow louder. They want me to hear them.

Then I hear Hojo's voice. "You incompetent, did you honestly think you could win?" Hojo questioned. "Your pathetic existence is a mere shadow compared to me." Maybe you're right...for a change. "You want what you can never have." No, stop it!

"Lucrecia, you loved her? Whatever that means." I loved her more than my life. "Tell me, did you enjoy playing me for a fool?" I don't want to respond. "Lucrecia told me what you two were going to do...you were going to run away." I wanted to protect her. "But instead, you caused her pain." I didn't mean to. "You are responsible for her death and now you will face the consequences." It's all my fault.

"Vincent, Vincent, Vincent...look at you now. You look like a monster!" What-what have I become? "Well, I hope you enjoyed the love you had because you'll be living in sorrow for the rest of you miserable life!" Why, what did I do to deserve so much pain? "Ha, that'll teach you to attack me!"

With that word he walked away from the operation table. I turned my head and stared at my reflection in a flask. Hojo was right. I am a hideous monster. All I ever wanted was to be happy, but Lucrecia...I loved you the most. Yet you alone, caused me the most pain.

Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I am going to extend on this story but it's a possibility. Review por favor!


	2. A Lover's Quarrel

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 but I do own the excerpts from "When We Met" and "Fictional Reality".

_The first time we met we both knew..._

_We saw eathother and all we could do was glance._

_Our minds could only think of what the other was going to do._

_We both were relucant to take a chance._

_Our hearts were already molded as one._

_The first..._

"Vincent are you there...sometimes you're not."

It was her voice now...she was speaking to me. I may be dreaming of the past and living in the present, butI don't want to know the future yet.

"Lucrecia..."

"Haha, glad to see you came back to this planet!"

Her laugh is so warming. Everytime I hear that laugh of her's I just can't bear it. It's something about her laugh, her smile...her soul. It just makes me want to burst out in joy.

"Lucrecia, have you ever wondered about what could be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you ever thought about your future?"

"Ha, I think everyone has thought about their future atleast once."

"Yeah, but have you ever wondered if this was real. I mean, if we are real."

"...Are you scared..."

"No! I just..."

"Because if you're scared then I've finally found a flaw in you!"

Ah, there's that smile again. I don't know, maybe I am scared. Scared of feeling the way I'm feeling. I know what I want but is it what I need?

"Ha, look don't mind me when I get all philosophical on you." I responded while smiling.

"Oh, don't worry. Besides, you have bigger things to worry about."

"Oh, like what?"

"Why, me ofcourse!"

_Dream, I just dream away._

_Through night and through day._

_Your so perfect in every way._

_Wish I could be awake._

_Cause this dream I dream is fake._

_Reality has drifted away from me._

_An illusion that's hard for me to see._

_This dream is real._

_My mind is telling me to feel._

_It's poking at me._

_It won't let me be._

_But at last..._

"Lucrecia, I want you to know something."

"Well, what could you possibly want me to know?"

"I...I love...you."

There I said it. Now, please excepct me please please please please!

"...I have to tell you something too."

At that very moment it seemed like all time stopped for us. Time stopping for two little nonentities sitting by a waterfall. Just talking for that's all we ever did and when I begin to think about these things more my heart begins to stop with time.

"I can't be with you anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"Tommorow a procedure will begin."

"What does that have to do with you not seeing me anymore?"

"Be rational, Vincent, Hojo and I have agreed to create an ultimate being."

"...Oh...Hojo...I'm happy for you two. If you are indeed happy."

"Vincent, this could change the world and make us sun gods instead futile moons."

Well I for one would rather be a moon. I want to be someone else's shadow. The moon is important too. It gives us light and tranquility. I wanted to give you that Lucrecia. I TRIED to give you that but you didn't want it. You wanted the heat. Hojo gave you something I could not. But still...I am happy...for you.

"Don't you see, Vincent, this could be the ultimate SOLIDER!"

"I can tell that you've been around Hojo for too long because you're starting to talk crazy like him."

"...I thought you were happy?"

"No, I am not happy. I am infact, very sad."

"I'm sorry...I..."

Away, she just ran away. Away from me. Away from hope. But most of all away from the truth that she didn't know. And before she could get a chance to reach it, it was too late.

"Lucrecia, come back! Lucrecia please don't make me run...Lucrecia..."

Some say the future has already been made and that everything happens for a reason. If that's true, why did Lucrecia have to be the one to feel so much pain?

_The last time we met..._

_I knew (then) we were destined to fall._

_This person standing in front of me changed for the worst._

_I was the only one you could call._

_It seems that the love we once had was just something that could help you cure your thirst._

_You act like you never saw me before._

_But I knew that you had changed when you left through the door._

_You say you want to help others in return._

_Yet you haven't realized that the one needing help is you._

_And this is a truth that you have yet to learn._

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews...uh...REVIEW! I wasn't going to continue this story but then I got inspired, so this is what I came up with. Feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. A Painful Letter

**Dislaimer: Because I live in a world where people can sue for pretty much anything, I feel a strong need to put this up. (I do not own Final Fantasy.)**

_To my one and only, _

_Why do we live in society like this? Filled with hatred and pain? We lack the compassion that we use to. There aren't many real relationships anymore, but much more divorce. Why did you pick Hojo over me? What did he give you that is so grand? I see the answer now. The one thing I could never give you was what Hojo gives: financial security and a world full of pain. He treats you like you're his servant. You beckon at every call. But you didn't know that I could give you the happiness that you so direly need. _

_I try to understand how the human mind works, yet it's so complicated. But I have come to the conclusion that you (not only) don't know what you need; you don't know what you want. You believe you want Hojo and to have that baby…you don't. I see you from the corner of my eye sometimes…crying; a woman so alone and afraid; afraid and alone. Alone. I know what it feels like to be alone. _

_I have lost a friend, my only true friend; my only love that has left me for someone who doesn't care for her. But I refuse to be jealous anymore, for I don't care. It's none of my business what you do with your life. I shouldn't be so nosy…it's just. I wish things could go back to the way they were. When we were together…living as one in this complex world filled with polluted minds. I hope my heart won't become polluted._

_It can't go back once things have changed. If it did, no one would accept it. So I have to accept the fact that I must move on. I hope you are happy, Lucrecia. I hope everything works out for you with your new family. Then and only then I will be content. _

_If it doesn't (which it will) work out, I'll always be lurking in the shadows. Looking at you from a distance with your eyes intertwined with mine. And my mind connected to yours'. I'll be forever waiting for you. My love. My heart. My Lucrecia. _

_Yours truly,_

_Vincent_

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been a long time I see. Well, to anyone who was wondering why this was delayed so long it was mostly because I had no interest in finishing it. But then I got a review that reminded me that this story existed...and the rest is history.**


End file.
